Jimin, seme or uke?
by jimbbb
Summary: Jimin itu sosok yang sangat tampan dan sexy, tapi di sisi lain dia juga namja yang sangat manis dan cute. hal itu membuat semua orang bingung sebenarnya jimin itu seme atau uke? /MINYOON/
1. Chapter 1

**MinYoon**  
 **HopeMin**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Jung Hoseok**

 _ **Teaser.**_

Apa kalian tau siapa bangtan boys atau BTS. Yah, grup yang sedang naik daun dengan album barunya wings itu mampu membuat bangtan semakin mendunia. Dengan ketujuh namja tampan dan berbakat itu mereka bisa meraih banyak trofi kemenangan, di beberapa acara musik yang terkenal.

Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi bahwa para member saling memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari seorang dongsaeng pada hyungnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan telah banyak fans yang menyetujui hubungan asmara para member BTS.

Yang lebih pertama di proklamasikan dan telah go public ini adalah pasangan namjin, alias Kim Namjoon dan Kim SeokJin. Mereka telah menjalani hubungan saat mereka masih menjadi trainee. Kim Namjoon yang menjadi leader BTS ini memang memiliki umur yang lebih muda dua tahun dari kekasihnya, namun hal itu tak menghalangi posisinya sebagai dominan, karena pada dasarnya SeokJin adalah seseorang namja yang memiliki paras yang cantik dengan sifat keibuannya, selalu merawat para member bangtan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tak mudah memang mendapatkan persetujuan dari para fans, namun semua itu dapat mereka atasi karena telah banyak fans yang menjadikan Namjin sebagai one true pairing mereka. Dan itu semua menjadi sesuatu yang membuat pasangan ini sangat bahagia. Bahkan kabarnya, Namjoon akan membawa Seokjin ke jenjang yang lebih serius dariada hanya berpacaran.

Pasangan yang kedua adalah Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Berbeda halnya dengan Namjoon dan seokjin, mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat kekanakan, Jungkook yang nota bene masih berusia belasan tahun masih sangat polos, bahkan taehyung harus berusaha untuk memberi Jungkook perhatian lebih karena kekasihnya sangat cengeng dan manja.

Jungkook dan taehyung baru menjadi pasangan, tak sulit mendapat restu dari para fans, karena sebelum mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Taehyung dan Jungkook telah memiliki nama untuk penggemar mereka, ku yakin kalian sudah tau.

Beda halnya dengan kedua pasangan di atas, kini bagian Jimin Yoongi dan hoseok yang terjebak dengan cinta segitiga. Memang bukan hal yang tabu jika tentang sebuah cinta segitiga, Namun disini masalah yang di hadapi oleh mereka tak semudah apa yang orang perkirakan.

Park Jimin, namja yang memiliki kulit eksotis dengan segala ke seksiannya saat berada di atas stage atau tidak pun ia akan tetap terlihat mempesona. Di tambah dengan abs yang tercetak sempurna di perutnya dan otot yang lain seperti bisepnya yang bisa membuat uke atau wanita itu lemas jika melihatnya. Namun Jimin memiliki sisi manis dalam dirinya, eyes smile yang menggemaskan dan pipi chubynya yang sangat lucu, membuat orang-orang ingin sekali mengigitnya.

Hal itu menjadi ambigu, karena Jimin pantas menjadi seme dengan otot sexynya, namun Jimin juga pantas menjadi uke karena wajah imutnya. Jadi, Jimin itu seme atau uke?

.

.

Ini hanya teaser okay? Chapter satunya belum keluar, jim pen tau dulu gimana dukungan kalian. Jadi disini jimin itu posisinya jadi seke buahaha enak bat ya, bisa menusuk dan di tusuk bhaks jadi kalau ada yang setuju kalo jimin itu seke acungkan tangan. Haha. Di tunggu ya repiewnya, dimohon jangan ada sider di antara kita eaaak. Paipai

Ig : Renpndi


	2. Chapter 2

**JIMIN SEME OR UKE?**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **Romance, Hurt.**

 **Jimbbb**

Mentari pagi mulai menampakan dirinya dengan begitu bersemangat, Menandakan hari ini sangatlah cerah. Namun dorm yang dihuni oleh tujuh namja itu masih terasa hening. Hanya terdengar dengkuran dan gumaman tak jelas di setiap kamar dorm itu.

Seorang namja yang tengah tertidur itu mulai terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang berhasil menyelinap ke kamarnya melalui celah jendela.

Park Jimin, salah satu member bangtan itu mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Karena kemarin mereka menghadiri banyak acara musik hingga larut malam. Membuat seluruh badannya terasa kaku. Namun, Jimin tetaplah seorang namja yang kuat dan jarang sekali mengeluh. Apalagi ia sering berolahraga di gym.

Jimin melirik jam weeker yang berada di meja nakasnya.

"Masih pukul tujuh pagi, perutku mulai berbunyi..."

Merasa cacing di perutnya mulai berdemo, Jimin memilih untuk beranjak dari kasur nyamannya. Mencari makanan yang sekiranya bisa mengganjal perutnya.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, melihat sekitar dorm yang masih sepi. Namun ia mendengar dentingan atau gesekan barang di arah dapur dorm. Hidungnya mencium wangi masakan yang membuat perutnya semakin berbunyi.

Saat telah sampai di dapur, Jimin melihat seorang namja berkulit pucat dan tinggi badan yang setara dengannya. Tengah sibuk memasak dan menyicipi masakan yang telah ia buat. Jimin seketika menyunggingkan bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman. Kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati sosok itu.

Entah dorongan dan keberanian dari mana, tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping dan kecil itu. Dadanya menempel dengan punggung namja yang di ketahui adalah hyung manis kesukaannya. Min Yoongi.

Yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itupun berjengit kaget, segera menoleh ke belakang agar bisa mengetahui siapa yang berani mengganggu acara memasaknya.

"J-jiminnie.."

Bibir tipis itu seketika gugup dan pipinya seketika memerah, saat mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang itu adalah Jimin. Namja yang ia sukai.

"Good morning hyungie.."

Jimin memberikan kecupan manis di pipi sang hyung, hal itu sukses membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengembalikan fokusnya.

"Ah, n-nde Jiminnie good morning.."

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Jimin yang melihatnya sangat gemas sekali. Tangannya meraih pipi merah sang hyung untuk ia cubiti.

"Kau manis sekali hyung. Oh iya, mengapa hari ini kau yang memasak hyung? kemana Seokjin hyung? biasanya ia yang akan bangun pagi dan membuat sarapan.."

Tanya Jimin sambil menumpukan dagunya ke pundak namja yang lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya itu.

"Jin hyung tak ada di kamarnya, saat kucari ternyata dia ada di kamar namjoon. Si monster itu sepertinya menggempur jin hyung semalaman.."

Yoongi menjawabnya sambil kembali memasak makanannya, tentu saja hal itu Yoongi lakukan agar ia tak terlalu gugup di peluk oleh Jimin seintim itu. Rasanya mereka sudah seperti sepasang suami istri dengan posisi seperti ini. Batin Yoongi.

"Begitukah? namjoon hyung memang mesum ya, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya menggempur seorang bottom.."

"Eh?"

Yoongi kaget, tentu saja. Jimin mengatakan hal itu di hadapannya seolah ia ingin sekali merasakannya saat ini juga.

"Hyung apa kau pernah bercinta?"

"Uhuk.. A-apa bercinta?"

Sungguh jantung yoongi berdetak sangat cepat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Jimin. Yoongi tentu saja belum pernah merasakannya. Jangankan bercinta, berciuman saja rasanya tabu sekali dalam kehidupan Yoongi. Jelas saja ia belum pernah merasakan hal intim semacam itu, karena Yoongi adalah tipe bottom yang tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar, ia tak pernah tertarik pada siapapun sampai akhirnya ia merasa jatuh cinta pada dongasaeng se-grupnya ini.

"Iya hyung, apa kau pernah merasakannya dengan mantanmu?.."

Jimin bertanya sangat antusias sekali hingga ia tak sadar dengan jarak wajahnya dan Yoongi sangatlah dekat, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan karena Yoongi yang memang sedang menoleh ke belakang menatapnya.

"B-belum jim, aahh sudahlah intinya aku tak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun hingga aku mulai tertarik dengan-.."

"Dengan siapa hyung?"

Hampir. Hampir saja Yoongi mengucapkan perasaannya pada Jimin. Hal itu sungguh membuat Jimin sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang sedang Yoongi sukai saat ini.

"Jiminnie, Yoongi-ah apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kedua namja itupun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, Yoongi menghela nafasnya karena ia telah berhasil lepas dari pertanyaan Jimin.

Orang itu, hoseok. Menatap kedua namja satu grupnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, ia tak suka kalau Jimin kesayangannya memeluk orang lain selain dirinya. Hoseok menarik paksa kursi di depan meja itu dan mendudukan pantanya di kursi itu.

"Oh hobi hyung, apa kau merasa lapar? aku sedang menunggu masakan Yoongi hyung matang, kelihatannya sangat enak sekali.."

Jiminpun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih untuk duduk di samping hoseok. Hoseok yang melihat Jimin duduk di sampingnya itu tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai berwarna merah muda itu. Tatapan mata memuja itu terpancar di belah mata hoseok. Sungguh, hoseok menyayangi Jimin yang menurutnya sangat manis ini.

"Nde, Jiminnie perutku sangat lapar sekali. Ingin sekali aku memakan pipi chuby mu ini uri chim-chim.."

Hoseok mencubit kedua pipi Jimin dengan gemas dan hal itu membuat Jimin meringis kesakitan. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Hoseok semakin gemas, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal milik Jimin, hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan dan.

"Ekhem.. Jiminnie makanannya sudah matang, bukankah kau sangat lapar?"

Itu Yoongi. Ia membuat Hoseok menggeram kesal dan murka, karena telah menggagalkan niatnya untuk melahap bibir milik pujaan hatinya.

Jiminpun kembali berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan tersenyum kearahnya. Matanya melirik sudut bibir Yoongi yang terdapat kuah makanan. Jimin dengan tanpa ragu mengecup bibir Yoongi pelan, dan setelahnya ia memperlihatkan senyum menawannya yang berhasil membuat Yoongi kelu.

"Ada kuah di bibirmu hyung, kau mencicipi masakanmu sendiri seperti anak kecil yang baru memakan ice cream.."

Jimin terkekeh dan mengelus bibir Yoongi, jari-jari tangan Jimin juga mengelus peluh yang mengalir di dahi hyung kesayangannya. Pipi putih Yoongi bersemu merah, Sangat manis.

"J-jiminnie, itu first kiss ku.."

Ucap Yoongi tergagap. Jimin membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Yoongi ucapkan.

"Mianhae Hyungie, a-aku tak tahu. ah, itu aku akan membangunkan member yang lain kalau begitu.."

Jimin segera pergi di hadapan Yoongi yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tangan Yoongi naik mengelus bibirnya sendiri yang baru saja di kecup oleh orang yang ia sukai. Yoongi tersenyum kemudian dan menggigit bibirnya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak saking senangnya.

"Cih, kau pintar sekali Min Yoongi.."

Hoseok berdecih tak suka, ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan meremehkannya. Jari-jari tangannya telah memutih karna ia sedari tadi menahan emosinya yang semakin memuncak melihat Jiminnya bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"Apa hakmu hoseok?" Yoongi balas menatap Hoseok dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Asal kau tau Yoongi, Jimin itu sebentar lagi menjadi miliku. Dan dia satu derajat denganmu, Jimin itu bottom ku.."

Yoongi terbahak seketika mendengar ucapan hoseok barusan. Mungkin jika Yoongi mau memvideokan perlakuan manis Jimin padanya, ia akan langsung menjejalkannya pada mulut lebar Hoseok yang sangat berisik itu.

"Terserahmu saja hosiki, tapi Jimin sepertinya lebih menginginkan menjadi top seperti Namjoon. Bahkan dia bertanya bagaimana rasanya menggempur seorang bottom padaku.."

Hoseok semakin menggeram kesal mendengar penuturan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Dasar jalang"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau seorang jalang Min Yoongi, mencari cara agar Jimin mau menidurimu. Haha murahan sekali"

"Brengsek tutup mulut tak bergunamu itu sialan!"

Yoongi yang mulai tersulut emosipun mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hoseok dan segera mencengkram kerah baju Hoseok, Jangan lupakan ekspresi marahnya yang bisa membuat siapa saja menciut. Namun tidak dengan Hoseok, ia bahkan meremehkan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi kau jalang murahan, pergi ke club dan temui para pria hidung belang disana saja sana" Ucap Hoseok sarkatik.

 _ **Bugh**_

Yoongi melayangkan tinjuannya di pipi kiri namja tampan yang sialnya brengsek dan munafik itu.

Semua member yang mendengar dan melihat adegan itupun segera menghampirinya. Jimin meraih tubuh Yoongi dan menahannya agar ia tak lagi menyerang Hoseok.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung Hoseok, aku akan mengirimu ke neraka jika kau sekali lagi berkata seperti itu.."

"Jalang sepertimu sangat menjijikan Min Yoongi.."

"Keparat kau.."

Hoseok hampir saja menyerang Yoongi jika saja para member yang lain tak menahannya. Jimin yang melihat itu semua segera membawa Yoongi pergi.

"Kita pergi Yoongi hyung.."

Jimin dan Yoongi akhirnya pergi di hadapan Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok semakin geram karena Jimin lebih memilih orang lain daripada dirinya.

"Hoseok-ah ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Namjoon sang leader menatap murka ke arah hoseok yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan itu. Hoseok tak menjawabnya ia hanya duduk terdiam sambil terus mengepalkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga jari tangannya memutih.

"Jung Hoseok jawab aku, yaak kau mau pergi kemana"

Namjoon berteriak frustasi melihat kelakuan teman se linenya itu. Tak biasanya Hoseok seperti ini. Hoseok itu adalah seorang namja yang baik hati, ceria dan jarang sekali marah. ia biasanya tersenyum dan membuat orang lain tertawa dengan lelucon yang ia lontarkan.

"Sudahlah sayang, mungkin hoseok sedang setres. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan fikirannya" Ucap Seokjin sang kekasih.

"Hoseok hyung berani sekali ya berucap seperti itu pada Yoongi hyung, biasanya dia selalu menuruti kemauan Yoongi hyung.." Ucap Taehyung dengan tampang kebingungannya.

"Mungkin ini karna mereka mempermasalahkan status Jimin hyung dimata mereka.." Kata Jungkook mengira-ngira.

"Bisa saja kookie-ah, Jimin bantet itu terlalu labil dengan orientasi seksnya. Terkadang dia memuji betapa manisnya Yoongi hyung hingga dia berfikir untuk mengurungnya di kamar, terkadang dia juga berkata kalau hoseok hyung sangat menarik dan seksi saat di panggung. dan terkadang juga Jimin melirik dada besar wanita. ini sungguh membingungkan" Ucap Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga dapurku"

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi kini tengah berada di kamar milik Jimin. Jimin mendudukan Yoongi di ranjangnya dengan perlahan, Ia sendiripun duduk di samping hyung gulanya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan lembutnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk merapihkan poni Yoongi yang menutupi netra indah itu. Mengelus pipi putih yang kini bersemu merah, yang semakin membuat kadar kemanisan Yoongi bertambah.

"Jadi hyung, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

Yoongi yang awalnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipi meronanya pun, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sosok yang begitu ia sayangi lebih dari seorang teman.

"J-jiminie, ku mohon jika kau mendengar cerita ini setelahnya kau jangan menjauhiku.."

Yoongi berbicara gugup di hadapan Jimin, membuat Jimin kembali tersenyum dan meraih pipi hyungnya itu untuk ia elus.

"Asal kau mau jujur padaku, aku tidak akan menjauhimu hyung.."

Yoongi akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan percakapannya dengan hoseok dari awal, hingga ia murka dan meninju wajah tampan itu.

Jimin yang mendengarkan cerita itu memang tak merasa heran, karena sudah banyak orang di luar sana yang mempertanyakan posisi dirinya. Bahkan diapun masih ragu dengan dirinya sendiri, Top or bottom or straight? entahlah ia hanya akan melakukan sesuai kata hatinya sendiri.

"Jadi orang yang kau maksud itu aku? apakah orang yang kau sukai itu aku hyung?"

Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri di hadapan Yoongi, Yoongi tentu saja gelagapan harus menjawab bagaimana. Masa ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara seperti ini, Sungguh memalukan.

"Hyung jujurlah, jangan tutupi semuanya dengan sikap dinginmu selama ini.." Jimin kembali mendesak Yoongi agar ia angkat bicara.

"I-iya jim, a-aku menyukaimu lebih dari teman dan lebih dari seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya.."

"Sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan intens dan terlihat sangat penasaran sekali.

"Se-semenjak kita debut album pertama, d-dan kau memperlihatkan ototmu itu.."

Sungguh Yoongi gugup sekali mengatakannya, namun ia harus melakukan ini agar dirinya tak terlalu sakit memendam rasa cintanya kepada Jimin. Yoongi ingin sekali melihat reaksi Jimin bagaimana, tapi ia urungkan niat itu karna terlalu takut.

"K-kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari dulu hyung?"

Jimin gelagapan juga, karena yeah sungguh ia kaget mendengar pengakuan dari hyung gulanya ini. Ia memang merasa bahwa semenjak bts debut, Yoongi seperti memperhatikannya. Mulai dari ia yang selalu memperingatkan Jimin untuk beristirahat saat latihan, Memberikannya air minum saat Jimin telah kelelahan. Sungguh Jimin tau itu.

 _Tapi._

"Maaf hyung, aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri.."

Benar, Jimin masih ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia takut jika memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih dengan member satu grupnya bisa mendatangkan kehancuran. Semua jalinan kasih tak akan selalu berjalan mulus benar? dan hal itu yang ia takutkan. Jadi Jimin memilih bungkam untuk sementara agar ia yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Tak apa Jiminnie, aku mengerti. Setidaknya kau sudah tau perasaanku padamu, dan itu membuatku merasa bebanku menghilang. Tapi kumohon, jangan kau menjadikan perasaanku ini sebagai beban hidupmu. Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin.."

Jimin langsung menarik hyung gulanya ke pelukan hangatnya, terbesit rasa bahagia di hatinya dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mengalah untuk hatinya. Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jimbbb**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang namja tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman, Tangannya sedari tadi menscrool gambar-gambar dan video dirinya dengan seseorang yang ia sukai, Park Jimin.

Masih teringat di benak Hoseok saat Jimin dengan sengaja membangunkan dirinya yang tengah terlelap di kursi, Jimin membangunkannya dengan cara meniup lehernya yang terekspos. Dan pada saat itu Jimin memposting ke akun sns nya.

Hoseokpun ingat saat Jimin bergelayut manja padanya karena ingin diberikan makanan, Jimin yang mengusal pada lehernya tanpa tau malu di perhatikan oleh orang lain itu sungguh menggemaskan.

Atau pada saat Jimin tengah kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby itu.

Ia merindukan sosok Jimin yang manja padanya, menjadikan dirinya sandaran saat Jimin kelelahan usai latihan panjang mereka. Mengecup kening Jimin dengan perlahan saat Jimin sudah terlelap ke arah mimpi.

Apa ia boleh egois sekarang? ingin menjadikan Jimin pasangannya, menjadikan Jimin sebagai pusat keindahan yang selalu ia perhatikan dengan cara apapun?

Tapi apa Jimin melakukan setiap skinship kepadanya itu, dilakukan dengan perasaan? seperti dirinya yang selalu menatap Jimin dengan padangan memuja?

Hoseok rasa tidak, Tapi ia ingin Jimin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

 _"Park Jimin aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya dengan lirih._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue.**_

 _ **.**_

Ko ceritanya aneh dan pasaran banget ya? heran akutu haduh, pengen nerusin cerita ini tapi banyak yang ga setuju. huhu tapi ya gimana lagi aku Suka MinYoon sama HopeMin. Tapi tenang aja aku lebih suka Jimin jadi dominan ko, toh di cerita ini paling banyak MinYoonnya daripada HopeMin. ehehe jangan jadi sider ya kalo udah baca ini.

Love ya

#MinYoonForLife  
#MinGaReal  
#TeamTopJimin  
#TeamBottomYoongi


	3. Chapter 3

**Jimin, Seme or Uke?**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Warning!**  
 **Boys Love.**

Helaan nafas itu terdengar sangat lelah sekali. Menandakan bahwa orang itu baru saja melakukan kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan.

Diruangan yang besar dengan beberapa cermin besar yang menempel di tembok dan juga peralatan musik seperti sound system, microphone, laptop dan lainnya ada disana. Ketujuh namja yang baru saja melakukan latihan itu kini tengah beristiharat.

Seperti Taehyung dengan nama panggung V itu sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil berbaring di lantai ruang dance, SeokJin dan Namjoon tengah saling mengelap peluh masing-masing dengan mesra, Sesekali mereka bercanda gurau menikmati moment yang selalu mereka perlihatkan. Membuat yang lain iri saja.

Sang maknae yang bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itupun mendekati kekasih aliennya yang tampan itu, ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan sang kekasih. Taehyung yang melihat kelakuan kekasih manisnya itu senang-senang saja, bahkan sekarang ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook.

"Hyungiee, aku haus..." Rengek Jungkook dengan nada merengeknya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar biar hyung ambilkan air minum okay?" Taehyung mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku ingin susu, tae-tae hyungie.." Jungkook mengusal di leher jenjang kekasihnya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu memabukan bagi Jungkook. Membuat dirinya begitu kecanduan menghirup wangi sang kekasih yang selalu mendekapnya ini.

"Yasudah akan hyung ambilkan susu untuk bunny kesayanganku.." Taehyung tersenyum, namun Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jungkook membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Taehyung, beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung terkaget mendengar permintaan kekasih manisnya ini.

"Kau nakal sekali bunny.." Taehyung mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook dan dibalas rengekan yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Taehyung.

"Ayolah hyungie, nde.. nde.. satu ronde saja.."

Jungkook menunjukan puppy eyesnya, seraya memohon kepada Taehyung agar mengabulkan permintaannya. Entah apa yang merasuki kekasih Taehyung ini hingga ia merengek ingin melakukan 'itu'.

"Yaaak kalian berdua, apa yang kalian bicarakan eoh?" Jimin yang tadi memperhatikan gestur mereka langsung bertanya-tanya.

"Diam kau bantet labil, aku hanya ingin meminum susu taetae-hyung ku..." Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil sedang meledek.

Demi apapun, Jimin kesal sekali melihat kelakuan maknaenya ini. Jimin jadi penasaran seberapa sering seorang Kim Taehyung meniduri si golden maknae itu, hingga membuat dia menjadi sedikit eum.. binal.

"Dasar maknae sialan, ku kirim kau ke planet lain jika mengatakan seperti itu.." Jimin menggeram kesal karna di ledek oleh kekasih teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Boleh hyung, aku bisa bertemu dengan keluarga tae-tae hyungieku di planet lain.."

Taehyung yang gemas melihat kekasihnya ini segera bangun dan menggendong Jungkook.

"Sudahlah kookie, biarkan si bantet itu berfikir bahwa menjadi seorang JOMBLO itu tidak enak.." Taehyung menekankan kalimatnya itu sambil memasang raut mengejek. Dasar pasangan menyebalkan-batin Jimin.

"Bodoh, aku bukannya jomblo tapi.. Ahh sudahlah pergi sana kalian berdua.." Jimin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dance itu. Taehyung tentu saja segera pergi membawa kekasihnya di gendongan.  
Disisi lain ia melihat kearah Jimin, seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berkulit seputih susu. Ia mendekati Jimin sambil membawa minuman isotonik yang sekiranya dapat menyegarkan.

Namja itu telah berada disamping Jimin, ia menatapi wajah damai yang sedang menutup matanya itu. Tak sadar bibir Yoongi si namja pucat itu tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman manis.

"Apakah aku begitu tampan, hingga membuatmu menatapku seperti itu hyung?"

Tanpa Yoongi duga, Jimin ternyata menyadarinya. Sungguh ia merasa bodoh sekali karna sudah pasti Jimin bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang berkeringat ini.

"E-eh, Kau percaya diri sekali tuan Park. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" Yoongi memberikan botol minuman tersebut dan menmpelkan dipipi Jimin.

Jiminpun bangun dan mendudukan badannya di depan Yoongi, Ia meraih botol itu dan segera meminum isinya hingga habis setengahnya. Jimin tersenyum dengan perhatian yang Yoongi berikan padanya.

"Gomawo hyung, ah apakah setelah ini kau akan langsung pulang ke dorm?" Jimin menatap hyung manis di depannya, tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Tidak, aku harus mengerjakan laguku. Masih banyak yang harus aku perbaiki.."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk dan harus segera diselesaikan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pulang duluan.. Jangan lupakan istirahatmu hyung, kau mudah sakit akhir-akhir ini.." Jimin menepuk pelan pundak hyungnya itu dan mengelusnya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Jimin.

"Baiklah Jiminnie, kau juga harus beristirahat.."

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu hyung dan ah ayo hoseok hyung kita pulang bersama.."

Hoseok yang sedari tadi terdiam dan tak banyak bicara itupun menoleh ke arah Jimin yang memanggilnya. Iapun menganggukan kepalanya lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik hyungie.." Jimin sekali lagi tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hyung gulanya itu, membuat sang empu menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi pucatnya.

Jiminpun segera pergi menyusul Hoseok untuk pulang.

.

.

Hening. Itulah yang bisa di deskripsikan dari kedua Namja tampan yang sedang berjalan beriringan itu. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara kendaraan yang melewat yang mendominasi pendengaran keduanya. Hal ini seperti tak biasanya, dimana Hoseok yang selalu merangkul Jimin dan selalu melontarkan lelucon-lelucon lucu yang bisa menghangatkan suasana setiap mereka pulang bersama. Hoseok kini terdiam, memikirkan perasaannya yang sepertinya harus ia hilangkan. Namun sungguh, hal itu tidaklah mudah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan disaat orang yang dia cintai sudah menunjukan perasaan lebih terhadap orang lain selain dirinya.

"Hyung.."

Jimin yang mengeluarkan suaranya dahulu, ia melirik Hoseok sebentar dan kembali menatap kedepan sambil terus berjalan.

"Hm?" Gumam Hoseok.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Jimin mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati, takut ia salah berucap dan membuat hyungnya ini sakit hati.

"Tidak tentu saja.."

Hoseok menjawabnya dengan singkat, sungguh bukan typikal hoseok yang biasanya.

"Hyung kemarin seharusnya kau jangan berkata seperti itu pada Yoongi hyung.."

Hoseok menghentikan jalannya, iapun menatap tajam Jimin dengan sorot mata yang begitu kecewa.

"Kau membelanya?"

Jiminpun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menatap manik Hoseok yang begitu dalam.

"Aku bukan membelanya, tapi kau tak sepantasnya berkata seperti itu. Yoongi hyung itu namja yang baik, kau tau itukan"

Buk

Hoseok mendorong Jimin dan menghimpitnya ke tembok trotoar.

"Park Jimin, apa kau tak mengerti bahwa aku selama ini mencintaimu? berusaha melindungimu karna aku menganggap kau begitu berharga bagi diriku. Aku memandangmu dengan penuh tatapan memuja, kau begitu indah dimataku Park Jimin. Aku ingin mengklaim mu sebagai miliku.." Hoseok mengucapkan hal itu tepat di depan bibir tebal milik Jimin.

"Tapi hyung aku-.."

Cup

Hoseok memberikan kecupan di bibir Jimin pelan.

"Kau lebih menyukai Min Yoongi?"

Hoseok mentap mata Jimin. Jimin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa bungkam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, lidahnya sungguh kelu untuk mengucapkan barang satu kalimat. Otaknya sungguh tak bisa dipakai untuk berfikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ucapkan saat ini.

"Sepertinya memang benar kau menyukai Yoongi. Apa dia benar-benar menggodamu?"

"Cukup, jangan berkata omong kosong lagi." Ucap Jimin spontan karna emosinya mulai tersulut.

"Lagi-lagi kau membelanya Chim-chimku yang manis. Seharusnya kau lebih penasaran bagaimana rasanya di tusuk olehku sayang.." Hoseok memberikan kecupan di leher Jimin.

Jimin yang mulai emosipun segera mendorong Hoseok agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Sadarlah hyung, kau telah dibutakan oleh nafsumu dan membuat dirimu bersikap seperti bajingan sialan.."

Hoseok berdecih mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Sepertinya jalang itu sudah mencuci otak Chim-chim manis kesayanganku.."

 _ **Bugh**_

Jimin melayangkan bogem mentah di pipi kanan Hoseok, dengan sekuat tenaga Jimin menarik kerah Hoseok dan menatap nyalang kedua bola mata itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Jung Hoseok-ssi. Kau harusnya berfikir dua kali sebelum berkata. Sadarlah, ini bukan Jung Hoseok yang ku kenal. Kau seperti orang gila-"

"KAU YANG MEMBUATKU GILA PARK JIMIN! apa kau tau perjuanganku untuk menarik perhatianmu, apakah pernah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang lelaki yang begitu mencintaimu? bersikaplah sesuai dengan pilihanmu sendiri, jangan membuat orang lain salah faham dengan dirimu Park.."

Hoseok melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jimin di kerahnya dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Mengapa semuanya jadi serumit ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jimin menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dorm, sendirian. Ia meraih ponselnya, melihat setiap gambar dirinya bersama para member bangtan. Jimin berhenti menggeser layarnya saat menampakan foto dirinya berada di tengah-tengah Yoongi dan Hoseok. Apakah Jimin harus memilih salah satu dari mereka, mengikuti kata hatinya atau membiarkan semua ini tetap begini. Dimana kedua orang yang sama-sama mencintai dirinya membutuhkan kepastian. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi Jimin, ia bingung harus memilih siapa dan menjadi posisi yang mana. Sungguh memalukan.

Jimin terus berjalan sambil memandangi ponselnya hingga sebuah pesan, masuk ke ponselnya.

'Jiminnie apakah kau sudah sampai dorm?' -Yoongi hyung.

Seketika Jimin membayangkan wajah manis hyungnya itu, saat dia tersenyum atau merengutpun ia akan terlihat manis dan lucu. Bahkan ia masih mengingat bagaimana rasa manis bibirnya yang bercampur dengan rasa kaldu kemarin. Jimin tak menyangka bahwa dirinya telah mencuri First Kiss hyung gulanya itu.

Jiminpun membalas pesan dari Yoongi.

'Sebentar lagi aku sampai hyung, Waeyeo'

'Aniyeo, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat beristirahat Jiminnie, kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini.'

Jimin terkekeh dan segera memasuki dormnya. iapun kembali membalas pesan dari Yoongi. Lalu ia melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Entahlah, rasanya Yoongi membuat mood Jimin kembali naik lagi hanya karena pesan singkatnya.

.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan saat mendapat balasan pesan dari Jimin. Ia bahagia sekali karena menurutnya Jimin sedikit-demi sedikit menunjukan rasa yang lebih padanya. Hubungan merekapun tetap baik seperti biasa.

"Aaah Jiminnie kau begitu tampan.." Ucap Yoongi sambil memandangi foto Jimin di layar komputernya.

Yoongi kembali menulis lirik lagunya dengan perasaan berbunga, namun masih ada satu hal yang membuat dirinya merasa tak enak. Yaitu Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggap Hoseok sebagai adiknya yang selalu ceria dan selalu membantunya. Hoseok si baik hati. Itulah yang selalu terlintas di benak Yoongi biasanya, namun saat kejadian kemarin. Dimana Hoseok berkata tak pantas padanya, membuatnya merasa marah kepada namja yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari itu.

Yoongi sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Hoseok berani memanggilnya jalang. Cinta membuat seseorang berubah benar?

Disaat orang yang kau cintai membalas cintamu, kau akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, karena kau merasa jatuh cinta itu sangat indah. Namun, Jika cintamu tak terbalaskan bahkan terang-terangan menolakmu meskipun bukan kata-kata, tapi hatimu akan terasa perih seperti di tusuki jarum berkarat. Dan hal itu bisa membuat seseorang yang biasanya tersenyum, memancarkan aura keceriaan menjadi sosok yang menakutkan. Seperti Jung Hoseok.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? apa ia harus mengalah demi Hoseok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri dan menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Kenapa kisah cintanya bisa jadi serumit ini. Ia sungguh mencintai Jimin dan ingin sekali memilikinya. Katakanlah Yoongi egois, tapi ia tak mau menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena cintanya terhadap Park Jimin sudah begitu besar dan tentu saja sulit dihilangkan.

"Aku tetap akan berjuang, sampai Jimin memberi kepastian" Ucap Yoongi menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Jimbbb

.

 **TBC**


End file.
